Particularly in recent years, percentages of home with digital still cameras (hereinafter referred to as DSCs) or digital video cameras increase, and DSCs and compact DSCs having an image stabilizing functions are developed for contemplating an increase in convenience.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a zoom lens barrel (lens barrel) which is compacted by devising the arrangement of cams (cam grooves) in a cam frame. Specifically, the document discloses that bottomed cams are provided on both of the inner peripheral face and the outer peripheral face of the cam frame, the cam on the inner peripheral face and the cam on the outer peripheral face are arranged so as to cross each other at least one position, and one come groove is formed so as to be divided at at least one position, thereby achieving an efficient arrangement of the cams in a small space to minimize the dimension of the cam frame in the direction of the optical axis. As a result, a zoom lens barrel is reduced in size.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 7-191249A